undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Migosp
Migosp (typically or ) is a species of Monster encountered in the Ruins. Its Hard Mode counterpart is Migospel. Profile Appearance Like Whimsun, Migosp has a bug-like appearance, bearing two antennae at the top of its head. Migosp is a bipedal Monster and has two sharp fingers. Migosp bears two black lines on its underbelly and an oddly-shaped mouth. Migosp also tends to twitch and spasm frequently in their pincers and teeth. Personality Migosp is noticeably rude, yelling "I DON'T CARE" should the protagonist attempt to talk to it. Migosp is also focused, always direct on attacking (though it is not directly honed on the SOUL). However, this is only because of who Migosp is always around (as hinted by its Check), and becomes satisfied and easy-going once alone, dancing and enjoying the alone-time. In Battle Appears With * Moldsmal * Vegetoid * Loox Attacks * Several cockroach-shaped entities fly upwards from both the left and right of the Bullet Board; they will not cross the middle. * Very rarely, Migosp will use the same attack as Froggit, where flies start homing down from the top of the board. * If Migosp is the only enemy remaining, a tiny cockroach dances around at the bottom of the board, ending the turn if hit by the SOUL. Strategy * Migosp can be spared when it is the only enemy remaining in battle. * To obtain its yellow text in the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Migosp must be talked to after it is alone. Quotes * HEED THE SWARM Neutral * OBEY THE OVERMIND.. Neutral * LEGION! WE ARE LEGION Neutral * FILTHY SINGLE MINDER… Neutral * IN UNISON, NOW Neutral * I DON'T CARE. Talk * Mm, cha cha cha! Alone * Swing your arms, baby Alone * Bein' me is the best! Alone * Nothin' like alone time! Alone * La la~ Just be yourself~ Alone * Hiya~ after alone Flavor Text * It seems evil, but it's just with the wrong crowd… Check * Migosp crawled up close! with Moldsmal * Vegetoid came out of the earth! with Vegetoid * Loox and co. decided to pick on you! with Loox and Vegetoid * Migosp doesn't have a care in the world. Alone * Migosp refuses to give up. HP Trivia * Migosp's name might come in part from the word gospel, especially since Migosp's Hard Mode counterpart's name, Migospel, contains the full word. * Migosp, like Jerry, will only appear alongside other enemies, never on its own. * Migosp is possibly a reference to the zerg from the popular real-time strategy series StarCraft. The zerg are monstrous, swarming insectoid creatures that originated from the planet Zerus. however, this is improbable since the Zerg are hyper-evolutionary and take many different biological forms, and Migosp appears to represent a member of the generic cliched hive-mind insectoid swarm race of beings popular in science fiction. ** The quote "HEED THE SWARM" possibly refers to the Swarm - another name for the zerg. ** The quote "OBEY THE OVERMIND" possibly refers to the Overmind, the former hive mind of the Zerg Swarm. ** The quote "FILTHY SINGLE MINDER" is also possibly a reference to the zerg, as the zerg both have their own feral intelligence and are bound to the overriding will of a hive mind. * Migosp's name could be derived from the Mi-Go, a race of fungoid/insectoid creatures first appearing in H. P. Lovecraft's story The Whisperer in Darkness, who hail from the planet Yuggoth and are extremely scientifically advanced. de:Migosp es:Migosp fr:‎Mitgosp ja:‎Migosp pl:Migosp ru:Мигосп zh:否音